


Despacito

by PixieDust291



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A bit of Pregnancy Kink, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Artwork by Reapersun, Bottom Jim, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Light Dirty Talk, Lot of kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Top Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust291/pseuds/PixieDust291
Summary: Jim is an omega who knows precisely what he wants, and exactly how to get it.*Artwork by Reapersun





	Despacito

It had started out as something Spock couldn’t quite identify. It was a lingering, fleeting, subtle scent on the air that would give him pause in his normally purposeful and confident stride. An alluring smell that would disappear as soon as it came, and make him wonder if he had truly detected anything at all. He mostly thought little of it and had continued on with the routine of each passing day. He had only started to give it more attention, and some real thought, when he noticed the scent seemed to be growing more frequent and, specifically, more potent whenever he was in the Captain’s quarters playing their usual twice weekly game of chess.

The smell had been growing over the last two weeks but tonight it was causing some adverse reactions to Spock’s body. Reactions, more specifically, that he had never before experienced in his life. He felt hot, which was immensely odd for a Vulcan. His species had evolved in a desert habitat and Kirk’s quarters were set to human levels of comfort. He also seemed to be perspiring slightly, particularly on his forehead, around his collar, and under his arms to a curious degree. Though Vulcans did sweat it was also extremely difficult to reach the level of exertion needed to do so as, once again, their species had evolved to conserve water and salt. The smell was even affecting his usual mental capacity and efficacy. Though he was concentrating on the game his moves took approximately 4.13 seconds longer than normal. A discrepancy that even Kirk seemed to notice.

“Are you quite alright Mr. Spock?” Kirk asked. His hazel eyes were friendly, if not amused.

“My apologies, Captain. It is merely something I have noticed in these last two weeks and I cannot quite discern what it is.” He quickly looked around the room. Was it something monotonous? Like a candle? Or perhaps it was the lingering perfume of one of Kirk’s new lovers? For some reason that thought had him momentarily grinding his teeth.

“Something you don’t know?” Kirk smiled good-naturedly, “I don’t believe it.” He leaned back in his chair, the picture of comfort and confidence. “Tell me what it is. Perhaps I can be of some help.”

Suddenly the thought of explaining to his Captain the importance of a scent on the air that was making him feel a little compromised physically seemed rather… embarrassing. This more than anything resolved Spock’s commitment to tell Kirk, because embarrassment was most assuredly _not_ a Vulcan emotion. Besides, this was Kirk. Jim. His friend. He pointedly ignored the sentiment those names and words brought forth in him because they too were not Vulcan, but those that Spock willingly allowed himself to indulge in.

“It is rather difficult to explain in pertinent scientific terms.” Spock began, “There is a scent on the air that I find rather…fascinating.”

Kirk seemed to grin at that. “Fascinating?” he repeated.

“I have been able to smell it, fleetingly I’ll admit, for the last two point three weeks. But tonight, I can smell it rather clearly and it seems to be having an effect on me.”

“What effect exactly?”

“I feel uncomfortable, to say no explicit terms.”

“And what does this scent smell like?”

Spock had dared not linger too long on trying to pinpoint an exact comparison to the scent. But now that his Captain had asked him he closed his eyes for a brief moment and allowed the scent to linger in his olfactory. “It is aromatic in chemical structure, complex in natural purpose,” He tried to think of the smell scientifically, “with many lingering layers and identifiable characteristics. Perhaps it could-”

“I meant, what does it smell like to you, Mr. Spock?” Kirk corrected. “Some people akin it to fresh raising bread, forest mist, and even chocolate chip cookies. Every Alpha is different.”

Spock stopped and opened his eyes, gazing at Kirk as if he had just spoken a different language. “I do not follow Captain.”

Now it was Kirk’s turn to seem confused. A slight frown creased his handsome charismatic face, “Spock… you are aware of the Alpha, Beta, Omega dynamics of humans correct?”

“I am aware of its existence. It was brought to my attention when I entered Starfleet and one pamphlet that was part of the registration paperwork explained the non-discrimination against those with the ABO genetic mutation.”

“But you have never experience it? You were never tested at the academy? Been given medication to suppress rut?”

“I am only somewhat familiar with the term ‘rut’. But no, it was unneeded when I enrolled in Starfleet. Vulcan’s do not share this mutation and therefor do not have to be tested or given medications to suppress anything.”

Kirk licked his lips, “You’re sure? What about when you experienced Pon Far?”

Spock visibly straightened just the tiniest bit and purposefully looked back down at the chess board. “Pon Far is a strictly Vulcan behavioral adaptation and though it also has to do with reproductivity its frequency is less than that of human rut and is independent of the sexual receptiveness of the submissive partner.”

“So, you going through Pon Far and being able to snap out of it when you fought me had nothing to do with you being an Alpha?” Kirk looked like he wanted to say something more but was holding back.

Spock shook his head. “As I have stated before, a physical outlet is needed to survive Pon Far. It can be physically sexual or physically violent.” He paused for only a fraction of a moment, “I am forever fortunate that I survived mine without truly killing you.”

The warmth and happiness returned to Kirk’s eyes “Yes, that’s what I mean. You stopped the moment you thought I was dead.”

“Yes.” Spock tried to distance the memory in his mind, not wanting to relive it.

“I just… Are you sure you are not an alpha?” He asked again with an imploring edge to his voice.

Spock tilted his head slightly, regarding his counterpart with a more scrutinizing gaze, “Why do you ask, Captain?”

Kirk looked almost hopeful. “Because you smell like an Alpha and have for as long as I have known you.” He took in a steadying breath and something Spock could not identify seemed to flicker within his hazel eyes. “You especially smell like an Alpha now. You’re giving off potent pheromone cues that are driving me crazy. Right now you smell like a warm breezy day out amongst the corn fields, at least to me.” Kirk smiled apologetically, “Don’t look so worried Mr. Spock. It’s my fault really.”

Spock pursed his lips. “Your fault?”

“Yes,” Jim leaned back, parting his legs just slightly, and then leaned his head on his right hand. The aroma in the room increased tenfold and Spock barely suppressed the urge to moan. A dark, primal, and often ignored part of his mind seemed to surface now to the forefront. “I’m an omega, Spock, and I’m very close to when I would usually go into heat. In fact I think your pheromones are helping it along. What you are smelling is my body’s chemical broadcast that I am fertile and ready to be bred.”

Spock could not help the slight blush that came into his cheeks. He wanted to growl and advance on Kirk, slowly and methodically, until the omega was crowded into a corner and yielded to his advance. “Were you not on suppressants?” He fought to remain in control.

“I was, but I went off them last month.”

“Why?” Spock’s eyes were practically boring into him as he gripped the chair and kept himself perfectly still.

Kirk smiled, and Spock all but melted at the disarming knowledgeable grin. “Because I’m getting older, Mr. Spock. My original idea was to start my family after my work was done here on the Enterprise. However, I’ve come to realize that it will never be done because this ship is my home and I don’t want to leave. I don’t want to just start having a ‘normal’ life. I know I will eventually have to when I retire, and that’s fine, but by that time I’ll be too old to even consider starting a family or finding a mate for the remainder of my years. So I decided that the best option was to take my chances and start now. So I went off my heat suppressants and I’m in the market for a mate.”

Spock unconsciously gulped. That primal part of his mind definitely liked the way this conversation was going. “I see.” He seemed to be having trouble finding words to say. Kirk’s scent had him feeling aroused, so much so that he felt he should cross his legs despite the table being there. Was Kirk doing this on purpose? Did omegas have control over their pheromones? Apparently Spock was giving off some of his own but it was totally subconscious. “Have you decided on any potential candidates? I am sure you will not be lacking for partners.” He suppressed another growl.

Kirk was taken back for a moment before he chuckled at that, “Just because I enjoy spending time with women does not mean that they are all alphas, Spock.” This made the Vulcan blink in confusion. “One reason women that don’t have the ABO mutation like to take omega men to bed is because they can’t accidentally get them pregnant. And to answer your earlier question, yes. I do have an alpha in mind.” He stared at Spock, openly leering and making it painfully obvious who he was interested in. “And for the record, I don’t just find females attractive.”

Spock opened his mouth to retort but found he was at a loss for words. “Would you like me to tell you why?” He could only watch Kirk with bated breath as the other man moved to stand and then walk around the table. His fingers skimmed along the edge before he stopped to stand in front of Spock. Hazel gray eyes caught coffee brown with an intimacy that left Spock feeling completely vulnerable. Kirk leaned forward and covered Spock’s hands with his own, his right thumb lightly stroking up the side of his palm.

“I could tell from the moment you entered Pon Far that we were compatible. I wanted to offer myself as your mate then and there but then I found out you were engaged. Then after that when she initiated that battle, despite your biology, you were holding back when you fought me as much as you could. You didn’t want to hurt me. And then after, when you came onboard and told McCoy that you would take full responsibility and you looked so devastated. It’s the most emotion I’ve ever seen from you, until you grabbed me and called me _Jim_.” Kirk laughed and smiled fondly at the admission. “Well, I knew I loved you and wanted you to be my alpha right then and there. It was just not the right time yet.”

Spock struggled to piece together everything Kirk was telling him. He knew every word was the truth, he could feel Kirk’s honesty through the skin contact they shared. It was so easy to read the man that Spock barely had to even try. The connection was so open and soothing and it eased the Vulcan’s rigid control. This should have startled him but instead it left him feeling calm and at the same time yearning for more. “Captain… This is not in regulation.”

Something changed in Kirk’s emotions. Regret? Hurt? “I think you’ll find Starfleet regulations are a little vague and open to interpretation when it comes to this sort of thing.” He looked away and cast his eyes to the floor as he sighed. “But…you don’t have to Mr. Spock.” Kirk offered softly as Spock looked at him questioningly. “I’m propositioning you, yes, but you can decline me. I’m not going to force you. I physically can’t.” The last part was meant as a half-hearted joke. His eyes looked away and he moved to withdraw his hands but Spock released the chair and turned his hands over, grasping palm to palm and brushing fingers to fingers.

The river of emotion increased from Kirk. Spock could now detect hope, eagerness, and a partially held at bay driving lust. He could sense that the Captain was worried and yet at the same time determined. Worried that if this ended in rejection that their working relationship would never be the same, but yet determined to at least try. Spock caught the fleeting thought of ‘I would rather know, then spend the rest of my life wondering.’ There was no other way to put it except that Kirk adored Spock, and there were no limits to the depths of his devotion and acceptance to everything Spock is or was. It was the most wonderful feeling Spock had ever experienced in his life thus far.

He had always known that he and his Captain had shared a connection that both acknowledged but did not speak aloud. He just had never realized the sheer depth of which it was felt on his part or reciprocated. Kirk’s eyes returned to his, watching him with a steady patience and Spock tried to look for the words. “What will happen to you?” He asked, “What happens to an omega when they enter estrus?”

Kirk smirked. “Well it’s not mate or die like it was for you. Omegas either find a partner to help them through their heat or they confine themselves in their room until everything runs its course. It’s painful, infuriating, and maddening, but doable. I’m sure Bones could give me something to keep me unconscious for all of it.”

“How long does it last?”

“If I find a partner, three to five days max, if I tough it out about a week.” He shrugged, “Biology does not make it easy for a reason.” Kirk licked his lips. “Spock… do you want me to tell you another reason I chose you?” He smirked, “A logical reason?” When Spock didn’t say anything he leaned down and whispered in his ear. “Because I think you and I could make some very adorable children.” The moment he said it Spock felt the rigidity of his sex increase to nearly painful levels. “I know Vulcan’s don’t put much stock in fantasizing, but I can’t stop picturing two boys that look exactly like you and a little girl that’s the spitting image of me.” As he pulled back, Spock nearly cursed as he felt Kirk’s lips _accidentally_ brush against the tip of his ear for just an instant. “But as I said Spock, you don’t-” The words were cut short as Kirk’s hands were captured in a tight aggressive grip.

“ **Jim** …” Spock closed his eyes to regain some control. The air was hot and he could not stop smelling it, smelling Kirk, and practically salivating because of it. “If we do this it would be permanent.” He took a breath, “Vulcan’s do not do casual affairs and we take full responsibility for any offspring we sire. Being with me… choosing me would mean a mental bond that could not be broken.” He took in a breath as the table was roughly pushed away and in the next moment Kirk was straddling his hips. Their palms were still touching and their lips just a hair’s width apart. Hazel eyes looked down at him through half lidded lashes and dark dilated pupils.

“I need to hear you say it Spock.” He pressed his hips down as he moaned in a completely unashamed manner at the feeling before he grinned down at Spock, “I can feel a pretty impressive erection for not being an alpha.” He chided. “Oh, and just so you know, only alphas react to omega scent cues. If you weren’t one, you wouldn’t even be hard right now. We’d still be playing that damn chess game.”

Spock found himself leaning forward and burying his nose in the juncture of Jim’s neck. He nuzzled and smelled the musky almost citrus scent of an omega. After reveling in Jim’s unique smell his mouth opened to taste the salty softness of human skin. His teeth ached to sink into that flesh with a startling intensity. “ ** _Jim_**.”

“I know sweetheart, I know.” With their palms still touching Spock could feel his amusement and desire, “But I still need to hear you say it.” His lips brushed against his ear again. “Ask me Spock, and I’m yours.” Spock opened his mouth to speak but Kirk interrupted. “To fuck,” he whispered in that pointed ear with rough panting breaths, “to claim, to breed, and mark. _God I want you to just own me Spock_.”

“ **Jim** ,” Spock nearly snarled warningly as his hands moved to then fist in the gold command shirt. Kirk’s hands went to his cheeks, stopping him.

 “Say it Spock. Ask me.”

“Bond with me?” Spock moaned, their lips so close to a human kiss, “Bond with me and be my mate.”

Kirk’s smile was both brilliant and cherishing. One arm arms wrapped around Spock’s shoulders and then came to grasp the back of his neck. His other hand traced down the length of his arm to then rest on the Vulcan’s narrow hip. He began a light stroking with his thumb again over the curve where thigh met groin.  “Always.”

Spock decided in that moment to trust his baser instincts. He leaned up, his eyes focused on Jim’s face for any reaction as he moved closer to press their mouths together. They had been kissing the Vulcan way sense the beginning. It only seemed right to now kiss the human way. Encouraged by the quiet, patient expression in Jim’s eyes, Spock slowly touched his lips to the other man’s open, waiting mouth.

Any hesitation at the emotional confession from earlier seemed to dissipate and in its place was a raw, blinding need. A need to take, to fulfill, and touched in every intimate way possible. Spock wanted to be grabbed, marked, and hugged by Jim as he satiated his need with him and in him. To be caressed by someone who wanted to give pleasure as well as happily receive it; and by the smell of Jim he was plenty receptive. He was ripe and dripping. Spock didn’t know how he didn’t notice just how wet his lap was getting. God, Jim must he leaking through his uniform he was so ready! He kissed Spock with an unhurried slow intensity that left the Vulcan feeling breathless, but Jim wouldn’t let him come up for air.

When the kiss finally did pause long enough for Spock to breath Jim laughed softly as he pressed their foreheads together, “Easy Spock,” he sighed. “We have all night and this is just round one. No need to rush.” Spock’s cock would beg to differ but he tried to subdue his need to just claim and have the human right here and now. If his mate wanted it slow, then that is what Spock would oblige.

Jim pressed their lips together again and increased the pressure, sliding the tip of his tongue across Spock’s lower lip. Tentative, he sucked on the moist, plump flesh, raking his teeth lightly over its sensitive lining, and was rewarded when Spock groaned dark and possessive. The hands in his shirt pulled and with little effort the shirt ripped in half, exposing his chest and abdomen. His pectorals were an expanse of smooth sun kissed skin with no discernable hair until Spock’s eyes traveled lower to just below his bellybutton. Kirk also looked down, a little startled at Spock’s strength.

“I-I am sorry, Jim.” Spock spoke, flushing a little in his cheeks. Despite this, however, his gaze did not look up from where he was obviously admiring Kirk’s muscled chest and flat stomach.

Jim had to smile, “It’s hardly the first shirt I’ve ever ruined, Mr. Spock.”

The formality of his name seemed to catch Spock’s attention as he looked back upward. He stared at Jim for a moment and then mirth entered his chocolate brown eyes. “True, you do seem to ruin your clothing with an alarming frequency.” Jim laughed at that as he dove in for another kiss, which Spock welcomed wholeheartedly.

Vulcan hands peeled the ruined gold shirt from his shoulders and down his arms to then slide to the floor. Knowing fingertips then seemed to move over his back and stomach with surprising intimacy of just the right places and curves that Jim liked to be touched. Then he remembered the telepathic link and smiled to himself. He rather enjoyed the idea of his alpha always knowing just what he wanted and how. It would save so much time in future sex sessions. A strong embrace then pressed their bodies together as Spock slid his hand along Kirk’s jaw and held his mouth in place, devouring Jim in a slow endemic kiss.

Jim felt like the room, the ship, and even the universe itself was only inhabited by the two of them. This moment’s level of energy and intensity radiated off their very skin and engulfed them. It was as if the universe was congratulating them is some unknown way. A feeling of amusement that was not his own crossed through his mind and Jim chuckled to himself.

 _“Hello Spock.”_ He thought and received an almost reverent reply of-

 _“Jim. T’hy’la.”_ He never thought he would grow tired of Spock finally calling him by his name.

_“Is this the bond you were talking about earlier?”_

_“Yes… and no.”_ At Jim’s perplexed confusion Spock tried to explain, even though his mind would have preferred to concentrate on their oral ministrations. _“It was my anticipation that a bond would form during intercourse, but it appears we already have a bond in place.”_

_“We do?”_

_“Yes. It is a preliminary one, but it appears to be quite strong. My estimation is that it will be cemented and nurtured after intercourse.”_

There was a flair of amusement across the bond _“Why Spock, you say the sweetest things.”_

The hand in Jim’s hair moved downward, stroking along his spine in a firm press, until it reached his ass. There, the greedy digits worked and molded his flesh in a truly wonderful manner. Jim felt the wetness that was practically leaking from him give a very enthusiastic gush. He moaned as he pressed more firmly into Spock’s body. His breath hitched as the hand moved again, sliding up and then curling under the waistband of his pants and down the curve and crease. Fingers stroked between his cheeks and encountered copious amounts of slick. Jim blushed but he could sense that he didn’t need to be ashamed. If anything, Spock was finding it incredibly arousing and fascinating.

“Do all omegas grow this wet?” Spock said aloud.

It was stated as a more scientific inquiry but Jim could not help but find it a little hot that Spock had said the word wet. “Usually, I might be a little more eager than most considering my partner.” He breathed against the side of his face, straining and moaning as Spock’s fingers pressed in and circled around his anus.

Spock seemed to take a steadying breath, “Will I knot you?”

Jim moaned, “I really hope so.”

“Will I hurt you?” There was a hesitation in his voice that had him practically purring.

“Don’t you feel how soaked I am? _Fuck, Spock_. I doubt you could do anything that would hurt me.”

“It is... unlikely,” Spock moved so they could look at each other in the eye once more. His fingers still pressing and circling. “given that my species also has self-lubrication.”

“What?” Kirk gasped. He looked down at Spock’s groin, “You mean you get wet too?”

“My penis does excrete a clear numbing fluid that is meant to minimalize pain. Vulcan genitalia tend to be longer than the average human’s.” Jim moaned again as he started trying to open the fly of Spock’s pants, “Jim?”

“ _I want to see it!_ ” He practically yelled through the bond, growing annoyed with his hands as they fumbled with the zipper. Spock pressed against his hips and moved him off his lap, making Jim stand. “ _Spock._ ” He whined but then stopped as he saw the Vulcan rise up just enough to get the zipper the rest of the way done and then pulled down both his pants and underwear. The glorious green cock bobbed free and stretched out toward Jim tantalizingly. He marveled at the double ridges of the green tinged tip and then down the thick column to the even thicker base and heavy set of testicles. It looked as if Spock’s knot had already partially thickened. It would appear that though Vulcan’s didn’t inherently share the ABO genetic mutation, it hadn’t stopped Spock’s body from making every part of him that was alpha in corresponding Vulcan proportion. Jim licked his lips just imagining how thick that knot would feel inside of him when Spock finally came. He felt another telling gush of slick slide down his left leg.

He expected Spock to sit back down but instead the other man moved his face down to nip and suck at Jim’s lower jaw and chin. His tongue moved to lick a line from the cleft of Jim’s chin to the hollow between his collarbones. Jim grabbed his face to bring it back up into an open mouthed kiss. “T’hy’la.” Spock breathed again between their seeking lips.

A sense of belonging and devotion swept over Kirk and he asked breathlessly, “What does that mean? That name you keep calling me?” He kissed Spock again before continuing. “Is it like me calling you sweetheart?”

“In a way,” Spock breathed, “but it has a deeper meaning for my kind.”

“Tell me.” Kirk nuzzled his nose against Spock’s lower jaw.

“For Vulcan’s, t’hy’la is a type of rare bond and a sense of compatibility and completion mentally that is sort of hard to put into words. A rough translation is to combine the human terms friend, brother, and lover.”

Jim looked up at him and a small smile curved his pink kissed lips “I love it. Call me it again.”

“T’hy’la.”

Kirk closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against Spock’s shoulder, “Again.”

“T’hy’la.” Spock’s thumb and forefinger caught Jim’s chin and gently guided until they were looking in each other’s eyes again. “Our current state of dress is more comical then arousing.”

Jim blinked and then noticed that he was only wearing pants whereas Spock was only wearing his blue science shirt. He laughed again and then helped Spock pull off his top. “Better?”

“Almost.” Spock, unlike Jim earlier, had no problem unzipping the black regulation pants and then pulling them down Jim’s lean muscled thighs. He did raise a questioning eyebrow at Jim’s lack of underwear.

Jim at least had the decency to look ashamed, “I did anticipate that you would say yes.”

“Did you?” His eyes looked over the pink penis in front of his face that was leaking a bit of pearly white precum. He followed the drip as it went down the underside and then to Jim’s inner thighs. Spock’s fingers outstretched to touch the skin just below his erection. “You do not possess testicles?”

“Omegas don’t need ’em.” Jim replied, a little amused at how cute it was that Spock could never truly distance himself from his scientific mind. His fingers then moved to the inside of Jim’s thigh, touching the slick again and then moving back. Jim parted his legs but Spock stopped and then grabbing the human by the waist, hoisting him up over his shoulder and over to the desk. The moment he found himself on his back his legs parted on instinct and something in Spock’s eyes darkened as he gazed down at Jim’s naked body. His slick thighs and nicely curved ass.

Jim smirked up at him and seemed to take all too much pleasure in seeing Spock internally war with wanting to ravish him senseless and at the same time go along with Jim’s earlier notion of enjoying the moment. The other man was looking down at him as if he was starving and famished. His own eyes slowly moved down Spock’s body and once again stopped to stare fixedly at the large cock. Now he could see the clear liquid that counted as Vulcan precum leaking out from under the second ridge and a small hole just above the slit at the very tip.

“I love your cock.” Jim jerked as Spock grabbed his left knee and bent it back towards his chest. He grinned and moved his arms behind his head, “You ok, baby?” Spock frowned slightly at the nickname but Jim just grinned.

[](https://ibb.co/enajXk)   
[](https://imgbb.com/)  


“Do you want to be inside me Spock?” He could feel his ass clenching with the need of it as he licked his lips again. “Think I’m nice and ready for you?” He yelped and his eyes went wide as Spock spread his legs further apart with his narrow hips and grabbing his own erection. He pressed just the head against Jim’s very willing body.

“Let us find out.”

Jim’s mouth went lax just before it opened in a euphoric silent scream as Spock’s free hand grabbed his hips tight and he shoved himself forward with a claiming force. His cock easily sliding in, up, and home within Jim’s tight craving body. Jim blinked, hardly believing that it was finally happening. That Spock, the person he had desired for so long was _finally_ inside him. With every intent to take him, mark him, and cum deep inside him and impregnate him. Jim closed his eyes as he focused on the stretch, the depth, and the beginning of Spock’s knot stretching him wide. It was pure heaven.

“Look at me Jim,” Spock breathed, giving another harsh thrust as he took the human’s hips in both hands. Jim’s exhale ended on a gasped groan as he then blinked up into Spock’s brown eyes. “Don’t stop looking at me.” The deep, commanding voice sent a shiver down Jim’s spine and a bead of precum out of his slit. He locked eyes with Spock, thrilled by the way the other man’s breathing sped up and his color deepened as he continued to recoil and then thrust himself with relentless force into Jim’s all too eager body. The slap of skin to skin stung with pain just as much as pleasure. Jim moaned encouragingly, wanting, needing, craving, and desperate for more. The pressure on his hips increased and the bones ached but in the best way.

Jim’s gaze never broke from Spock’s as he grabbed one of his hands and slid it up his body, over his cock, and then to his mouth. The Vulcan’s breath hitched as he kissed each fingertip and then gently bit the middle one before licking his tongue over it in a purposefully obscene way. When Spock bucked and growled, his remaining hand digging, bruising fingers into Jim’s soft skin, Kirk brought the finger into his mouth. Spock practically lost it. His speed increased and his breathing began to falter in its rhythm. Jim’s tongue laved over one finger then down to the juncture and over to the next.

Spock allowed that for only a moment more before he pulled his hand away and instead wrapped the newly slick fingers around Jim’s neglected cock, stroking in time with his thrusts “ _Oh fuck Spock_.” Jim practically mewled. His heart was pounding and his breath came in shallow puffs through his nose. He wanted so desperately to close his eyes and lean his head back, but he didn’t. He kept looking at Spock and with every second feeling as if they were somehow becoming just one person. Jim panted Spock’s name, the inner core of him hot and craving to be knotted good and tight and filled. There was a raw animal look of possession in Spock’s eyes that had Jim panting and whimpering.

“Beg me,” Spock spoke, adamant but soft.

“Please cum inside me!” Jim whined, “Please knot me!” Another smile curved him lips. “Please Spock, you know I want you to.”

Spock’s limbs spasmed as his orgasm hit and with a final thrust inside Jim’s waiting thighs he pressed himself flush against the human’s warm curved ass. His sack pressing insistently against his cheeks. Jim’s eyes rolled back in his head and he gasped as he felt the knot within him stretch tighter and tighter until it was almost a searing painful burn. Then, with a nearly feral growl from Spock, wave after wave of warm and copious cum was released inside him. Jim’s breath hitched and he signed at the feeling as his own release soon followed. The clenching of his ass around Spock’s large knot only seemed to spur the process on with renewed vigor, making both of them moan in tandem. Spock’s hands moved to join with Jim’s once more, palm to palm and fingertip to fingertip. He pressed Jim’s hands to either side of his head before curling their fingers together. They could feel each other so clearly and without reservation. They gazed at one another before Jim lifted his head and brushed the tip of his nose over Spock’s lips in a playful gesture. In the next second they were kissing again. The feel of lips, hands, and knot was like a festive culmination of sensation that felt just as good as the orgasm they had both shared. They stayed like that as long as they wished, lazily kissing and smiling against their contented bodies.

Spock tried to keep as much of his weight off Jim as possible even though it seemed Jim didn’t mind at all. He hummed, pressing his lips to Spock’s neck and then in the next instance biting down hard. Spock groaned but made no move to stop him as Jim tried his hardest to break the skin but couldn’t. When he pulled away and Spock lifted his head Jim happily turned his neck to one side, “Your turn.”

Spock did not have to be told twice. Without hesitation he bit into the juncture of Kirk’s neck, just enough to break the skin and no more. The smallest traces of blood washed over his tongue before he pulled away. Jim gave him an apologetic look. Or at least the best he could muster while still enjoying his afterglow. “Sorry, I forgot Vulcan’s don’t eat meat so biting me would not be very pleasant.”

“I understand it is a necessity, Jim.” His expression grew more serious “Are you hurt?”

Jim openly grinned “Not at all. In fact next round,” he licked his lips “how about I ride you? I wanna see how deep I can get you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork by Reapersun and posted with permission.


End file.
